


Captain America Asks Black Widow for Help in Poland

by SmartCoffee (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Europe, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Is Natasha just Steve's friend or is there more going on?
Kudos: 1





	Captain America Asks Black Widow for Help in Poland

Nat hears her phone vibrating. The screen says "Steve from Work" with a number below. She picks up.

Nat: Hi Cap.

Captain America: Hey Nat. You've been to Poland, haven't you?

Nat: Tell me you're on an encrypted line right now.

Captain America: Uh huh.

Nat: Okay. Yes, I was in Poland in 2002. Why?

Captain America: There's supposed to be a HYDRA safe house 10 kilometers west of Warsaw. I can't find it for the life of me.

Nat: What else is in the vicinity?


End file.
